Academy Test: Nezumi Miryuu
'PART 1...' xKireiHimex: ~Kirei walked around in the main gate as she got a message that she had to give an academy test today to a girl but they didnt place her name in it so she wasnt sure who she had to give a test. After walking around a little she would sit down on a bench as she would wait there for the girls arrival. She wonders who it could be the only one she could come up with was the girl she met yesterday Mizuki. Kirei would shake her head ‘I will see who it is when she’s here’ Kirei would say to herself as she holding some paper with notes for the test into her hand as she was waiting. Kirei would look over the notes just to be sure everything she needed was standing there as it seems the only part that wasn’t there yet was the Genjutsu. She had no idea how she was gonna do that yet but its the last thing so she had plenty of time to think about that.~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: I suppose I could safely say I was more nervous than when I first started at the academy. I wasn't quite sure what to expect or who was giving me my test. All I knew was that I had been wandering around the village again because I couldn't sleep. I arrived at the gate and tried to resist the urge to hide behind the pillar again. I'm pretty sure this was a ninja I had already met...but I couldn't be sure so I decided to introduce myself again. I took a deep breath and walked up, a little frightened and a little confused. "Uhm...Hi I'm Nezumi." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up “Ah hey Nezumi haven’t we met yesterday?”-Kirei most likely forgot her name but she didn’t do it on purpose she had so much on her head yesterday “are you ready for the test??”-Kirei would smile at her as she would stand up as she would walk to one of the nearby tree’s as she would wait for Nezumi there~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: So I did meet her yesterday. Well that made me relax a little bit. "I uhm, I think we did." I followed her over to the tree. "I hope you don't mind but I'm a little nervous..." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at her “I don’t mind, all I can say there’s nothing to be nervous about but it wouldn’t work well if I would tell you that, but im sure you will do great”-Kirei would smile as she continued-“Alright we start with tree climbing”-Kirei would point to the tree in front of them-“- Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subject to change, is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals.”-Kirei Would tell her as she then would close her eyes as she would concentrate on her own chakra flow as she then would open up her eyes. As she would push the right amount of chakra to her feet “Just remember also climbing a tree can be difficult, you need the right amount of chakra if you use to much you’re expelled away and not enough you will fall down but most likely you have learned this on the Academy so it shouldn’t be this hard”-Kirei would place one foot down on the tree just to be sure she really had enough as she then placed her other foot as she began to walk up on the tree till she reached a branch as she would walk to it as she then would hang herself upside down as she would look down to Nezumi wondering how she will do it even though shes nervous~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: Of course the first thing had to be a tree. I mentally slapped myself for getting myself so worked up. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and after I felt my heart rate return to normal I concentrated on focusing chakra Into my feet. when I had that done I placed my foot on a tree close to me. At first I could feel my foot being pushed back so I withdrew my foot and concentrated again, easing up a bit before trying again. The hold was a little bit weak but it made my feet latch on as I walked up the side of the tree unsteadily. I made it to the first branch, slightly lower than the one she was hanging upside down from, and walked upside down a few steps before moving to stand on top of it instead. I crouched to place one of my hands on the branch between my feet and looked at her with a nervous smile. "How'd I do?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look to her with a smile as she would take the branch with her hands as she would release the chakra into her feet as she would spull herself up on the branch as she watched Nezumi “You did it great but there’s nothing to be nervous about sweety you do great”-Kirei then would move to the middle of the tree as she would slide herself down till she could feel the ground under her feet "alright the next one is water But for that we need to go to the village”-Kirei would say that as she would wait for het to come out of the tree so she could walk together with her to the gate~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: While getting up in the tree was a bit of a task, getting down was no problem. I gripped the branch in both hands and concentrated to release the chakra from my feet before swinging around the branch. With my feet now hanging towards the ground I let go, I knew I wouldn't hurt myself at this height. As soon as I was on the ground I stood and grinned. "Lead the way." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile “alright follow me then”-Kirei would walk down to the thundergate as she would walk down through it to go to the village to do the water walk over there~ xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would walk down through the gate with a loud clap she arrived at the village as she would walk to the water that was down there as she would wait for Nezumi to arrive with her this one was a easy one though that’s what she was thinking she is a water user herself she wasn’t sure what Nezumi for nature would get eventually~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: I follwed her all the way to the water. I wasn't sure what I would do here, I did'n't want to freak out and fall beneath the water. I gulped as I stared at the tiny ripples in the water and waited for my next instruction. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at her with a smile “Alright next is Water walk, its almost the same as Tree climb exept here you walk over water and not into a tree but here its also important that you get the right chakra into your feet or else you will fall down in the water and you sure don’t want that”-Kirei would say as she would place the right amount of chakra into her feet as she would place one foot on the water just to see if she had enough and then her other foot as she stands stabile she would walk over to the middle of the water “Come and try to get over here together with me”-Kirei would smile~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: I gulped and closed my eyes, trying to steady my chakra and heartbeat. If I couldn't keep calm then I would end up scaring myself and making a fool out of myself. After my heartbeat, breathing and chakra were even I focused on pulling chakra to my feet. It was a bit morethan I applied for the tree but not as much as the first time I tried it. I took a deep breath and moved to take a step out on the water, trying not to show any reaction when my foot held, and I stood shakily on the rippky srface. I took a few more steps and felt my heartbeat pick up a few beats. *You can do this Nezumi, it's just water* I thought to myself. I closed my eyes again and kept walking in a straight line towards my instructor. I opened my eyes ater a few steps and found myself to be nearly where she was. My heartbeat was getting progressively quicker and I could feel my concentration wavering. "Uhm, is this far enough...?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would watch her walking on the water as she would smile “Yeah its far enough sweety, Now were gonna go back to the land to go to our next point what we have to do”-Kirei would walk back to the side as she would step out of the water as she would take the piece of paper as she would read it while she was waiting for her to come out of the water also~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: I was worried my sigh of relief was too obvious as I held onto my unsteady concentration long enough to make it back to shore. As soon as I hit the ground I released the chakra in my feet and breathed deeply once, to shake of the nerves. *it's ok Nezumi, you're off the water now* I opened my eyes and smiled at my instructor. "What next?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look on her list “Alright we have Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu and Body Replacement”-Kirei would look at her she seemed to be nervous a lot “Alright first we gonna do the clones ok?, I think you know how that works?”-Kirei would look at her “Just remember always use the right amount of chakra and the right handseals”-Kirei would say as she would watch her~ Guest_MynameisKatzi: I frowned. Clones were always one of my bad points. I took a deep breath with the frown still on my face and concentrated on my chakra flowing in my body. I stumbled a bit at first forming the first hand seal, Ram, but managed to flow smoothly into Snake and then into Tiger. I breathed and in a small puff of smoke a clone appeared next to me, looking blankly straight ahead. I gulped, well at least this one was standing, and looked to the woman in front of me, waiting for the next thing. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at her and then to the clone “well done, Don’t be so nervous sweety your doing great really”-Kirei would smile to her- “Alright next thing is Transformation Jutsu,You can change in anyone you would want to Into me Or Sai or anyone else. But even here remember about the handseals and amount of chakra”-Kirei would say as she would watch her- Guest_MynameisKatzi: I breathed out and released the clone, it disappeared and I worked on figuring out who to look like. I chose my brother and concentrated again and thought about what he looked like. He was taller than me, with short bright blue hair. His eyes were a dark green and he was strong-lookin. Once I had a clear image of him in my mind, I focused my chakra and started the hand seals. Once again I stumbled into it before flowing smoothly; Dog - Boar - Ram. I opened my eyes just as the smoke was clearing and looked over myself. As far as I could tell I was my brother....except I was wearing MY black pants and shirt.....oops 'PART TWO....' DarkKeyome: I was eating an apple, chewing on it kind of in a barbaric manner. I wanted it to be known that was sitting ontop of the stone waiting for the girl. Today I’d help out another academy student for sure. And I had shit to do today, not to mention my lack of sleep so I really wasn’t in the mood but I’d give this kid my all and be nice and make sure I helped in anyways I could. Kirei wasnt able to finish the test with her and seeing as I have OHHHHHHH so much time. I'd take it upon myself to get the task done. I sent the kid a letter via eagle so she should be here any minute now. And I honestly don’t got time, so she'd better bring her ass or im gonna get pissed off. Guest_MynameisKatzi: I was a little confused the other day but receiving the letter to continue my test I didn't think much on it. I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so I half jogged to the location on the letter. I checked multple times to make sure I wasn't in the wrong place and then looked around to find my new instructor. I looked up when I heard a crunching and pushed my blue hair out of my eyes. A man was sitting on top of a large stone. I blinked and waved a little bit. "I'm Miryuu Nezumi. Are you my new instructor?" DarkKeyome: I continued to chew and eat my apple eyeing the girl that approached me. I hopped off of the place that I was currently standing on. My eyes bore on her like a snake as I dropped the apple next to her feet. I didn’t say a word and the sunglasses on my face did an awesome job at hiding the sleepy bags under my eyes. I pulled out four Kunai and handed them to the girl making my way in-front of her I picked up the 4 bottles that I had placed next to where I set up the targeting system for her to use them on. “ Here... hit two of em, we'll move on to the next thing, I will be watching for your form, and your accuracy if you cannot hit at-least two of the bottle, then you will fail right here and right now and you'll go home a s hit mouth failure are we clear..?” I coughed, ugghhh...reallly not in the mood. “ Go, you have 30 seconds..” Guest_MynameisKatzi: My facial expression didn't change as he handed me the kunai and lined up the bottles. 30 seconds to hit two? As I spaced my feet a little and fixed my balance I grabbed one in my left hand and held the top circle bit between my forefinger and middle finger, flicked it quickly towards one bottle. Without looking to see if it hit I aimed the other three Kunai and threw them at the other bottles, one right after the other. Only after all the blades were out of my hand did I look at my result. My aim was something I had worked on and was proud of and I gave a tiny smile when I saw three hit dead on and shattered the bottles. The last one I threw hit the side of the bottle and while it broke it, it wasn't spot-on and I frowned a little bit, looking to him for the next task. DarkKeyome: “Yayy.. woohoo yay you, yeah come on bring your ass.” Keyome walked a good 5 feet from her and turned back around yawning. “...Im fast enough to the point that if I used a kick on a tree and ran at my full speed the trunk could easily be sliced in half with the power I applied in said move. “ I turned to the young girl. “ If your not familiar with the substitution jutsu... then you'll die right here and you'll deserve too. If you dont perform it, ill kick your body in half and break you like a stuffed pinyota on a latinos birthday party. You have 5 seconds..” Keyome said as he began to job then break off into a spring his right leg exntended to show what leg he'd use. Guest_MynameisKatzi: I saw his leg extend when he ran and my body acted on impulse. I didn't think about the hand seals I was forming, only realising I did it when I'd gone through Ram, Boar, Ox, and Dog, forming Snake just before he reached me. From a little ways away I watched a log fall out of the smoke, just below his foot. I sighed in slight relief that I had managed to pull it off. I hated doing hand seals. DarkKeyome: My kick collided with the log she had used making it combust into a brown dust on impact. I lowered my leg yawned stretching. “Good... maybe you will be of some use.” He rubbed his eyes and took his shades off. If the girl was familiar with teenage Magazines, she'd more than likely recognize the teenager as the boy who stared as the cover boy for a well known teens magazine during the summer time. “During a fight, we wont have a chance to take our time sometimes you'll have less time than that so get accustomed to it. Now get down here...front and center solider.” I said looking left to right for her to show her face. Guest_MynameisKatzi: I'm not sure what he hoped to accomplish by taking his shades off, he was doing rather well keeping them on even while attacking. Still I listened to his words and nodded before moving to stand in front of him, slightly gaurded and tense just in case he decided to attack again. My blue hair had gotten in my face again and I regretted not putting it up in a ponytail today, I quickly brushed it out of my face before saying "Sir? What's next?" DarkKeyome: I scanned over her, and placed a tooth pick back in the corner of my mouth. I sighed, ughh... I just wanna sleep dammit. “Alright kid.. are you familiar with Genjutsu..?” I rubbed the back of my neck and began to elobrate. “ Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. With that... being said.” I sighed and shook my head. “ I cant do or perform Genjutsu... So just answer my question. If your stuck in a Genjutsu... out alone and scared...How... do you...get out..?” I eyed the girl in the face waiting for to answer me, wobbling left toright from exhaustion. Guest_MynameisKatzi: I had to think breifly before remembering my studies. "To get out of a Genjutsu you can do a few different things. one way is to stop the flow of chakra in your body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. You can also inflict intense pain on yourself to break the Genjutsu. If a ninja has Sharingan he or she can use that to break it." I took a deep breath, I think I got everything. I blinked and waited for the next thing. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would appear in a rush after she was messaged to rush in and fill in as a proctor for the exam as she had Yomi with her. She had made it just in time to hear the girl answer about escaping a genjutsu as she listened to the girl’s answer. When she heard the girl speak of inflicting pain she clicked her tongue as she waited for her to finish. After she had finished Riku would speak up to respond to her. “You are partially correct although you shouldn’t inflict pain to escape a genjutsu we don’t need every genin trying to hurt themselves trying to escape a genjutsu after all,” she would say as she grabbed the clipboard checking the results over carefully as she totaled up the score. “Well according to the score you have passed the exam congratulations.” She would say smiling.- Guest_MynameisKatzi: The new instructor startled me but I only blinked when she said not to inflict pain to break a Genjutsu. I breathed out a sigh of relief as she said I passed. "So.....I'm done then?" I gave a small smile and picked at my shirt hem. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would nod as she looked to the girl and spoke. "Yes you have completed the exams and you have passed." She said as she walked over and sat on her massive dog's back so she could catch her breath from running over to help with the exam.- Guest_MynameisKatzi: My smile widened and I bowed to the lady when she hopped on her huge dog. "Thank you very much." I was just glad it was finally over. I stretched my arms out above my head and grinned at the lady. "Would it be alright if I go home now? I want to tell my parents and brother, man he's gonna go purple! He was sure I'd fail, had all his insults ready and everything." I stopped rambling as a sudden thought occured to me. "Uhm, miss, if I may ask...who will my sensei be, do you know?" My nerves returned in a rush....I had no clue what to expect. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look over to the girl as she would speak up answering her question. "Truthfully I have no clue on who your sensei is but i think that will be decided sometime soon so just be ready for when you do get to met your sensei okay." She would say smiling a bit.- Guest_MynameisKatzi: Disappointment flooded my body at hearing that. I guess it was simply a waiting game now until I could find out about my sensei and my team and everything else.... for now though I wanted to share this with my family, and hope that this was good enough news they wouldn't be mad about all the early morning walks I had been taking. I laughed lightly to myself at that. "Alright. Well...is there anything else I need to do or am I fine to go tell my parents?" RikuzuInuzuka: "Whenever you are ready to go you can your exam is over and there is no other information that i need to tell you." She said as she leaned a bit resting on the large dog's back as she let out a small sigh.- Guest_MynameisKatzi: I bowed once more and then gave another smile. "Thank you again miss! I hope you have a very good rest of the day." With that I turned and started to run back home. Category:Academy test